Project Summary: Craniofacial abnormalities are the most common form of human birth defects, but their molecular basis remains poorly understood. Highly conserved craniofacial developmental pathways shared across diverse vertebrate species have been shaped by adaptive evolution to produce a tremendous diversity of adaptive craniofacial phenotypes. Fundamental investigation of the genetic basis of these phenotypes will lead to better diagnosis, prevention, and treatment of human birth defects. Indeed, complementary or new information on the genetic basis of many human pathologies in model systems is often obtainable from naturally occurring systems that display analogous divergent phenotypes. These natural systems are now feasible for genomic and transgenic approaches and provide an opportunity for ?evolutionary? forward genetics. Here I propose to leverage my lab?s extensive experience developing a new vertebrate system from the ground up: highly divergent craniofacial morphology in Caribbean pupfishes. Our preliminary genome-wide divergence scans and association mapping have identified both well-known craniofacial candidate genes and ten new candidate genes associated with jaw length variation. Divergent genomic regions are often restricted to a single gene with only one or a few candidate variants in upstream regulatory or intronic regions. Our preliminary quantitative trait locus mapping also indicates that some of these regions explain up to 15% of jaw length variation in lab-reared F2 intercrosses. Thus, I hypothesize that fixed mutations in these species control spatiotemporal expression of both known and novel craniofacial genes underlying highly divergent craniofacial features in pupfishes. I propose to investigate the genetic basis of novel adaptive phenotypes in this non-model system using a combination of population genomics, de novo genome assembly, quantitative genetics, transcriptomics, in situ hybridization, and CRISPR-Cas9 genome editing. Our initial success in Caribbean pupfishes demonstrates the power of our approach and potential for expansion. Pupfish exhibit novel craniofacial traits; ongoing gene flow and strong selection provide an ideal natural ?experiment? for fine-mapping candidate variants associated with these traits. We are also pioneering in situ hybridization and CRISPR-Cas9 approaches in pupfishes. By integrating candidate gene and variant discovery in a natural system exhibiting diverse craniofacial features with powerful functional assays, the proposed research will demonstrate the feasibility and power of new non-model systems to gain novel insights into the developmental genetics of human diseases. 1